


Old Friends

by terminator



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Nostalgia, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminator/pseuds/terminator
Summary: Two friends once made a promise to protect the one they love. With this goal, they found a bond and created a history that has shaped both of them for the rest of their lives. In this one-shot, these old friends have fulfilled that promise and are reunited after being a part for two years.





	Old Friends

It's a warm night, and the music of Besaid Island pours through its sections; the swoosh of the Beach's ocean mirrors the sound of a constant Waterga spell; the tune of crickets and Coyote howls take over the Falls; and the cracking and popping of a fire takes over the center of the Village.

The tents are closed, all lights are off, and Yuna and Tidus, seated, are the only two remaining out here. She has tucked herself by his side in his embrace, her eyes closed and head on his shoulder. He, on the other hand, is just as alive and awake as the thriving flames that burn in front of them. With a stick in his free hand, he leans in slightly to poke at the fire. Yuna opens one eye at his movement.

It takes her a little while to realize that this amazing night wasn't all a dream.

"...Wow," she yawns.

Tidus peeks over to his shoulder and smiles when he sees her face, "hey, you."

Yuna responds with a shy, tired smile - one which holds a certain energy that somehow found her in this barely-awake state. "It's late."

"I know," Tidus is still smiling as he turns to face the fire to resume his fire poking. "Think I'm gonna stay out here for a bit, though."

Yuna allows herself a moment to enjoy his embrace before parting herself from its comfort. She peels herself off of his person and brushes away the hair pieces that have fallen over her face. She looks over at Tidus and takes in the sight of his smile. It's been well over 2 years since he was able to indulge in the warmth of Besaid and its celebratory fire - and this time, he didn't have to go anywhere. Neither of them did.

Yuna leans in as she tucks his blonde hair behind his ear to better kiss his cheek before standing up to leave. When she turns to walk away, he steals her hand, but never turns from facing the fire. A moment passes and it's a comforting silence, a wordless passion shared through their touch that burns stronger than the fire itself. Her thumb quietly sneaks out of his grasp to stroke the top of his hand. He gives her own hand a slight squeeze at her soft touch before it slowly slips away and she disappears into the darkness.

Tidus is left alone with his thoughts, the first time since his arrival earlier this afternoon. All of Besaid awaited him at the Beach for a grand reunion, and the fresh memory alone makes him sigh through his smile.

He lifts his knees and folds his arms over them to settle more into his spot. When he peers up to where the flames disappear, he notices the stars. It is a simple yet noteworthy fact that this is the same sky that would sparkle for nightfall during Yuna's pilgrimage. The same sky, yet somehow different; the stars shine brighter and the blackness he remembered was now a vibrant yet very deep blue. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, taking in as much of this reality as he can. He doesn't even find a distraction at the sound of shoes scraping through the dirt behind him.

"Care for some company?" There is a familiar childish sound to this voice.

Tidus turns and sees Rikku standing with her knuckle on her hips, awaiting his response. He hasn't had the chance to really catch up with this old friend of his - though, he remembers her confidence quite clearly. It's grown a lot since the last time they spoke. He grins, "haha, aren't you tired?"

"Nope!" She starts forward and seats herself right beside him; her legs straightened out as she rests herself on her palms planted behind her. Tidus lets out a chuckle and lays back on his elbows to better match where she is.

"Where's Yunie?"

"She went to bed. Fell asleep on my shoulder."

"Hmm, I wondered where that pool of _drool_ came from," Rikku points at his shoulder. "Huh?!" Tidus turns to check, and Rikku's index finger flings itself upward passed his nose.

"Gotcha!"

They both share a laugh. Mere giggles, at first, but their joy grows into bursts of hilarity that they truly try to contain for the sake of the Village's sleeping residents. Tidus is holding his stomach and Rikku throws her head back to allow for her laughter to get lost into the air. It wasn't the funniest of pranks, but neither of them could restrain their amusement. It just felt so _good_ to laugh together again, and the feeling tickled them both.

A minute or two passes, and their laughs fade through a breath and a few stalled chuckles before silence finds them. The energy that lives in each of them vibrates like atoms amongst their vicinity, and neither of them can stop smiling.

"You know, I've really missed you, Rikku."

Rikku's smile fades at the unexpected statement and she watches him stare at the fire. Her eyes soften once the surprise passes and she gives the side of his arm a light punch, "same."

Silence welcomes them once more, and Tidus takes in a breath. The fire is dying down and the stars are beginning to disappear amongst the slow yet inevitable growing light throughout the sky. Tidus sits back up with a grunt and allows a gentle chuckle to escape from under his breath.

"Hey, Rikku... we did it, huh?"

Rikku notices the emotion heavy in his eyes as he stares up at the atmosphere. Her chipper demeanor suddenly completely vanishes for a moment; the first time in 2 years she has felt so vulnerable. Her heart sinks at the nostalgia of their past, and she swallows the lump that's formed in her throat the way it used to throughout their journeys.

"Yeah," she smiles lightly. "We sure did."


End file.
